


Das Gesetz von Fort Grant

by LukeWords



Category: Hang 'Em High, Hängt ihn höher, Western - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWords/pseuds/LukeWords
Summary: [Hang 'Em High / Hängt ihn höher, 1968 – Western mit Clint Eastwood]Die Frage nach dem Verhältnis von Recht und Gerechtigkeit wird seit Anbeginn der Zeiten diskutiert. Im Indian Territory (Oklahoma) ist diese Frage in den späten 1890er-Jahren aber sehr einfach zu beantworten: Recht und Gerechtigkeit gibt es einzig und allein in Person von Bundesrichter Adam Fenton, dessen Entscheidungen endgültig sind und meistens durch den Galgen vollstreckt werden. Der ehemalige Hilfssheriff Jed Cooper ist aus St. Louis in Missouri in den Südwesten gekommen, um dort in der Erwartung der bevorstehenden Besiedlung seinen Traum von einem Leben als Farmer zu verwirklichen. Doch dieser Traum weicht schnell ganz anderen Zielen und er tritt als U.S. Marshal in den Dienst von Richter Fenton, um als einer von nur 20 Beamten in einem unübersehbaren Gebiet für Ordnung zu sorgen.





	1. Cooper, U.S. Marshal

Die Sonne brannte erbärmlich und er wunderte sich, warum er das immer noch bemerkte. Diese Dreckskerle waren verschwunden, ohne das was sie getan hatten ordentlich zu Ende zu bringen. Neun Männer waren es gewesen, die auf ihn losgegangen waren – neun Männer gegen einen Einzelnen, da hatte auch der beste ehemalige Hilfssheriff keine Chance.  
Nicht, dass er von ihrem Vorhaben geahnt hatte, schließlich hatte er sich nichts vorzuwerfen, hatte sich peinlich genau an das Gesetz gehalten und sich den Kaufvertrag sogar vom Verkäufer der Herde unterschreiben lassen. Wie hätte er ahnen sollen, dass der Mann, dem er gutes Geld bezahlt, nichts anderes war als ein gemeiner Dieb, der die armen Farmer ermordet und sich dann an ihrem Besitz bereichert hatte?  
Die Menschen hier waren für seine Verhältnisse allesamt ungepflegt und ärmlich und doch taten sie ihr bestes, um sich etwas aufzubauen. Das war es auch, was Cooper Richtung Südwesten geführt hatte.  
Er hatte das Leben in der Großstadt und den ständigen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit den Verbrechern satt gehabt, was also wäre verlockender gewesen als ein eigenes Stück Land für wenig Geld oder – besser noch – sogar völlig umsonst für eine eigene Farm? Das war es, was die Bundesregierung im im werden begriffenen Oklahoma Territory anzubieten hatte, und deswegen war aus dem angesehenen Deputy Jedediah Cooper, einem der erfolgreichsten Mitarbeiter des Sheriffs von St. Louis, Missouri, quasi über Nacht der Farmer Jed Cooper geworden. Dass dieser Traum ausgerechnet aufgeknüpft an einem Baum irgendwo in der Einöde der Prärie enden würde, noch bevor er wirklich begonnen hatte, das hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten.

Am Ende war er vielleicht doch zu naiv für dieses Abenteuer im Westen, trotz all seiner Erfahrung und seiner Erfolge im Dienste der Öffentlichkeit für Sicherheit und Ordnung. Eine Erkenntnis, zu der er zu spät gelangte, hoch oben in einem Baum, halb bewusstlos geschlagen und mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht. Wenn er tatsächlich noch lebte und es sich hier nicht um die wirren Wahnvorstellungen eines Mannes irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle handelte, dann entbehrte dann waren zwei Dinge sicher: Er hatte den sicheren Tod überlebt und würde bald den sicheren Tod sterben.  
Er hatte nicht übermäßig viele Hinrichtungen gesehen, denn trotz aller Strafwürdigkeit der Verbrechen waren das für ihn immer grausame Schauspiele gewesen, für die er seine Zeit nicht opfern wollte. Alle waren aber wenigstens so professionell abgelaufen, das mit dem Öffnen der Klappen kein Kampf ums Überleben mehr stattfand, weil das Genick ohne Zweifel gebrochen und der Tod damit sofort eingetreten war. Was schließlich ohne Boden unter den Füßen am Strick baumelte, waren bloß noch leblose Körper von kriminellen und am Ende doch ziemlich bemitleidenswerten Männern. Das hier war, sofern es noch Leben war, etwas anderes.  
Sein Pferd aber war mit dem Luftschuss des Anführers dieser Vigilanten panisch weggetrabt, aber sein Genick war nicht sofort gebrochen. Stattdessen schnitt der Strick um seinen Hals immer tiefer in sein Fleisch. Er würde sterben, aber ob durch den Strick oder durch den Mangel an Wasser in dieser Hitze, das wusste er nicht. Am Ende war es auch völlig egal, solange sein geschundener Körper ihm wenigstens die Gnade der Ohnmacht möglichst schnell erweisen würde. Die Gedanken flossen bereits zäher und er fühlte die Anstrengung geradezu körperlich, als er versuchte, das zähe Durcheinander unter Kontrolle zu bekommen für ein kurzes Stoßgebet gen Himmel, zum gnädigen Schöpfer.  
Er hatte Gewalt angewendet und getötet, wie er es als Sheriff tun musste. Die Frömmigkeit seiner Mutter hatte er nicht geerbt, aber er war ein guter Katholik geblieben, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater weder übermäßig trank, sich mit dem Fluchen wirklich alle Mühe gab und sich auch nur selten den fleischlichen Gelüsten hingab. Sein Schicksal war es wohl, unverheiratet und kinderlos im Niemandsland zu verrecken, aber das konnte ihm der Herrgott nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen, schließlich war es sein Wille gewesen, ihm diese selbsternannten Ordnungshüter auf den Hals zu hetzten, die ihn für den skrupellosen Mörder eines alten Ehepaares und Viehdieb hielten. Wenn sie ihn schon der weltlichen Gerechtigkeit entzogen, so hoffte er doch wenigstens auf die Gerechtigkeit seines Schöpfers für sich und seine Richter.

Plötzlich, unsicher, ob er einfach nur jedes Gefühl für Ort und Zeit verloren hatte oder ob er vielleicht bewusstlos geworden war, meinte er die Hufschläge eines Pferdes zu hören. Seine Peiniger hatten sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht und es klang auch eher nach näher kommenden Geräuschen denn nach sich entfernenden. Hatten sie einen geschickt, um ihm den Rest zu geben, sei es als letzten Gnadenerweis oder als letzte Grausamkeit? Hatten den zweifelnden Alten doch noch Gewissensbisse gepackt und wollte er sehen, ob noch etwas zu retten war? Waren es die Geräusche der himmlischen Heerscharen, die ihn zum letzten Gericht eskortieren würden? Oder sollte sich tatsächlich ausgerechnet heute noch ein ehrlicher Mann zu diesem Baum verirren? Das wäre nicht gänzlich unmöglich, immerhin stand der direkt am Ufer eines Sees, den man auch von weiter her sehen konnte und der als Zwischenziel geeignet erschien. Zu schwach, die Stimme zu einem Hilfeschrei zu erheben oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, harrte er seinem Schicksal und glitt in die Bewusstlosigkeit ab.

 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, hing er nicht mehr an einem Baum, sondern lag auf dem sandigen Boden, der sich aber erstaunlich weich und wenig sandig anfühlte. Aus weiter ferne drang eine Stimme am ihn heran: „Marshal, werden Sie wach! Cooper, nun kommen Sie schon, wir haben einen von denen erwischt!“, deren Worte durch heftige Klopfgeräusche unterbrochen wurden. Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und konnte – zu seiner Erleichterung oder zu seinem Schrecken? - feststellen, dass er tatsächlich keineswegs unter dem Baum lag, an dem man ihn vor Wochen erfolglos zu hängen versucht hatte und auch nicht auf dem Boden des Lochs, das man hier Gefängnis nannte, sondern in einem einigermaßen bequemen Bett in Fort Grant.  
Das Klopfen wurde noch energischer, wie auch die Stimme lauter: „Cooper, nun kommen Sie schon aus den Federn! Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen den Erfolg nicht mit zu viel Whiskey begießen!“  
Sie gehörte Bundesrichter Adam Fenton, der sich nicht nur für das personifizierte Gesetz im jungen Oklahoma Territory hielt, sondern ihm auch das Leben gerettet hatte. Ein Umstand, den er in erster Linie auch Marshal Dave Bliss zu verdanken hatte, der ihn vom Baum seiner Albträume abgeschnitten und in die Stadt gebracht hatte.  
Dennoch hatte der Marshal mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn zu gerne ein zweites Mal hängen sehen würde, wenn Richter Fenton ihn denn zum Tode verurteilte. Insgeheim hatte Cooper auch das Gefühl gehabt, dass Bliss es sehr genoss, ihn die Aussicht auf ein Gerichtsverfahren vor einem Richter deutlich zu machen, der für seine Freude an Todesurteilen und ihrem schnellen Vollzug durch öffentliches Erhängen auf dem Marktplatz berüchtigt war.  
Das änderte sich nach seinem unwahrscheinlichen und sogar noch einigermaßen zügigen Freispruch, denn plötzlich hatte er im Marshal nicht nur einen Lebensretter und neuen Kollegen gewonnen, sondern auch jemanden, der ihn als Freund gewinnen wollte. Die Einladung auf ein paar Getränke an der Theke des örtlichen Pubs hatte er nach all der Zeit nicht ausschlagen können, und so waren sie dort gestern Abend wohl versackt, schließlich hatten sie auch seiner Ernennung zum Marshal durch den Richter und seinen ersten Erfolg im neuen Dienst zu feiern gehabt: Ausgerechnet die Festnahme eines der neun Männer, die ihn hatten lynchen wollen. Der verzweifelte Fluchtversuch hatte diesem zwar sein Leben gekostet, aber es war dennoch ein großer Schritt für die Gerechtigkeit allgemein und ein erster Schritt für die persönlichen Pläne Coopers.

„Jed, jetzt öffnen Sie doch! Marshal Bliss ist schon längst wieder abgereist und ich gute Neuigkeiten für Sie!“, wurde der Richter vor der Tür noch ungeduldiger und Cooper beeilte sich, aus dem Bett und zur Tür des Zimmers zu kommen, um nicht am Ende noch den Tod wegen Missachtung des ehrenwerten Gerichts zu finden. In dieser Beziehung hatte er sein Glück in den letzten Tagen viel zu sehr ausgereizt.  
Richter Fenton lächelte erleichtert, als sich die Tür vor ihm öffnete, dieser Ausdruck wich jedoch einem Kopfschütteln, als er in Coopers Gesicht sah.  
„Cooper, Cooper, Sie müssen mehr Acht auf sich geben, schließlich braucht dieses Gericht Ihre Dienste als fähigem Marshal. Ich hatte Sie auch nicht für einen Säufer gehalten. Aber andererseits, wer will es Ihnen verdenken, nach den letzten Wochen.“, endete der Tadel in fast schon freundschaftlichem Tonfall des Richters, noch ehe er wirklich begonnen hatte.  
Ein Umstand der auch besser so war, wie Cooper bei sich dachte, denn schließlich hatte der sonst so blutrünstige Richter ihn nur deswegen verschont, weil in Fort Grant der Mörder jener Farmer vor ihm verurteilt worden waren, deren Tod man Cooper hätte anlasten können. Am Galgen hatte er diesen als seinen Geschäftspartner identifizieren können und daraufhin vom Richter sogar die nicht gerade unerhebliche Geldsumme zurück erhalten hatte, die er für die Herde bezahlt hatte. Das Geld und das Angebot, in den Dienst seines Gerichtes zu treten, um bei der Durchsetzung des Rechts im Oklahoma Territory besser zu werden. Eine Tätigkeit, die er eigentlich leid gewesen und deswegen hierher gekommen war, aber nach dem, was ihm widerfahren war, erschien sie wieder im neuen Licht und vor allem als gute Gelegenheit, seine Peiniger zur Strecke zu bringen. Abgesehen davon, dass der Richter in förmlich angefleht hatte, weil 19 Marshals für das Gebiet des Indian Territory einfach nicht genug waren, um die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Hören Sie mir denn überhaupt zu, Jed?“, war der joviale Ton des Richters plötzlich energischer geworden.  
„Verzeihung, Richter Fenton, ich habe nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Die Dämonen der letzten Wochen hängen mir noch nach.“, beeilte sich Cooper mit einer Entschuldigung, denn den in einem Gebiet der Rechtlosigkeit so mächtigen Fenton wollte er sich auf keinen Fall zum Feind machen oder ihn auch nur verärgern.  
Vom Jähzorn des klein gewachsenen und stämmigen Mannes war in diesem Moment allerdings keine Spur, er schien bei bester Laune und grinste ihn breit an: „Die Dämonen oder doch eher der Whiskey, mein Freund, heh?“, stichelte er, nur um dann gleich anzufügen: „Einen ihrer ganz weltlichen Dämonen habe ich eben einsperren lassen. Ganz schön in Panik der Alte, nachdem er erfahren hat, was sie gestern mit seinem Kumpanen anstellt haben. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie bei der Befragung sicher gerne dabei wären.“  
Cooper merkte auf, denn das klang wirklich nach einer schönen Überraschung: „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Richter Fenton, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich so dazu in der Lage wäre.“, er blickte an sich herunter.  
„Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Cooper, ziehen Sie sich in Ruhe um und lassen sich von Rachel etwas gutes zum Frühstück zubereiten – solange es kein Alkohol ist. Ich werde derweil die Gelegenheit nutzen und Madam Sophie einen Besuch abstatten. Rein dienstlich, versteht sich.“, winkte der Richter entspannt ab und druckste am Ende doch ein wenig herum.  
„Sagen Sie, Richter Fenton, Sie sind sicher, dass im Hotel kein Platz mehr für mich ist und ich tatsächlich in diesem Etablissement wohnen sollte?“, erkundigte sich Cooper bei dieser Gelegenheit.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, Cooper. Madam Sophie ist eine gute Bekannte, bei der sie bestens untergebracht sind. Und Rachel gehört keineswegs zu ihren Angestellten, sie betreibt den Laden nebenan.“, beschwichtigte Fenton ihn, „Wir treffen uns heute Mittag und werden dann zum Gefängnis herübergehen“, setzte er noch nach, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf, einen nachdenklichen Marshal Cooper zurücklassend.


	2. Die rätselhafte Miss Rachel

Cooper fand es beinahe gespenstisch, welche tiefe Bewunderung, um nicht zu sagen Verehrung, Adam Fenton in Fort Grant zu Teil wurde. Er bemerkte es besonders deutlich, als die wirklich bezaubernde Rachel Warren, bei der er auf Empfehlung des Richters eingekehrt war, seine Frage nach der Schuldigkeit für dieses opulente Frühstück mit einem Lächeln quittierte: „Für Männer des Rechts, die Richter Fenton in solchen Tönen lobt, geht das aufs Haus.“   
Dabei konnte Cooper ausschließen, dass die adrette Ladenbesitzerin mit dieser Großzügigkeit Hintergedanken verfolgte, denn anders als die Damen in seiner einstweiligen Unterkunft waren die Blicke dieser Dame ausweichend, geradezu scheu und abwehrend, obwohl es ihr keineswegs an Selbstbewusstsein oder Durchsetzungskraft zu mangelte. Die brachte sie nämlich gegenüber der Kundschaft sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck.  
„Wissen Sie, Miss, ich habe Richter Fenton mein Leben zu verdanken, da möchte ich mich nicht noch weiter in seine Schuld begeben, als ich es durch sein großzügiges Angebot und die Unterbringung schon getan habe, auch wenn beides noch gewöhnungsbedürftig ist.“, vermutete er eine gewisse Spendierfreude des Richters hinter diesem Verhalten.  
„Seien Sie gewiss, Marshal Cooper, dass auch Richter Fenton mir für Ihre Versorgung nichts schuldig ist. Im Gegenteil, auch ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken.“, bemühte sich Rachel eilig, das nicht im Raum stehen zu lassen, erinnerte ihren Gast damit aber an ihre erste unwirkliche Begegnung nach dem Eintreffen in der Stadt, auf die er sich bislang keinen Reim hatte machen können: „Sie stehen ebenfalls in der Schuld des Herrn Richters?“, setzte er daher behutsam nach, zunächst das wiederholend, was sie ihm selbst gerade gesagt hatte, „Bei einer Dame von Ihrer Klasse möchte ich doch meinen, dass Sie mit dem Gesetz keineswegs in Konflikt geraten sind.“

Seine Gastgeberin gab einen Laut zwischen Lachen und Empörung von sich, blieb aber einsilbig: „Sie vermuten richtig, Marshal Cooper.“ Stattdessen erkundigte sie sich eilig: „Ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen geschmeckt? Wenn ich Sie so ansehe, können sie wirklich jede Stärkung gut gebrauchen.“  
„Und wenn ich Sie so ansehe, Miss Warren, dann halten Sie auch mehr auf sich als die Damen, in deren Wirkungsstätte man mich einstweilen einquartiert hat. Auch in dieser Richtung werden Sie also keine besondere Verbindung zu Richter Fenton haben.“, entgegnete Cooper und noch beim Aussprechen dieser mehr oder weniger deutlichen Frage wurde ihm bewusst, wie unangemessen sie war. Nahm er den Umgang seiner Gesprächspartnerin mit ihren Kunden zum Maßstab, so würde er sich gleich trotz Stern an der Brust auf der Straße wiederfinden und könnte sich darüber nicht beschweren. Nichts dergleichen aber geschah, stattdessen blickte ihn ein vor Erschrecken – oder Entsetzen – geweitetes Augenpaar an und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe eine Reaktion folgte.   
Momente der angespannten Stille, die unwillkürlich Erinnerungen an die gefühlt endlose Zeit am Baum in Cooper hervorriefen. So als spüre sie das genau, war es auch Rachel, die diese Stille durchbrach. Nicht etwa mit einem Ausruf der Empörung oder einer verdienten Backpfeife, sondern mit einem abrupten Themenwechsel: „Möchten Sie noch Kaffee, Marshal Cooper?“, erkundigte sie sich ganz so, als sei nichts gewesen. Offenbar beherrschte sie es sehr gut, bemerkte Cooper bei sich, ihre Rolle zu halten. Dennoch war ihm sehr bewusst, dass er einen wunden Punkt der jungen Frau getroffen hatte, die nach außen hin ganz und gar nicht verletzlich wirkte.  
Er nickte betreten und ließ sie einen weiteren Kaffee einschenken, ehe er sich räusperte und dann zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte: „Verzeihen Sie, Miss Rachel, meine Bemerkung war mehr als unangemessen und hat Sie sicher sehr verletzt. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen damit zu nahe zu treten.“

Rachel antwortete nicht sofort, sondern stellte erst die Kaffeekanne ab und trat dann an ihn heran, um das Tuch um seinen Hals ein Stück herunterzuschieben und mit dem Finger jene Narbe entlang zu fahren, die ihm von dem Lynchangriff geblieben war und ihn auf ewig an die neun Männer erinnern würde, die ihm das angetan hatten. Dann setzte sie sich auf den zweiten Stuhl und musterte ihn eindringlich: „Wissen Sie, Marshal Cooper, Sie sind nicht der einzige, der eine Narbe mit sich herumträgt. Einige Narben sieht man, andere Narben sind unsichtbar, können aber auch nicht so einfach verblassen. Richter Fenton wird Ihnen helfen, Gerechtigkeit für Ihre Vergangenheit zu erlangen, wie er auch mir helfen wird, Gerechtigkeit für meine Vergangenheit zu bekommen.“, antwortete sie wenig eindeutig und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes, aber doch deutlich reserviertes Lächeln, das wohl ihre Art der Vergebung sein sollte.  
„Sie sind auch auf der Suche nach etwas. Nach jemandem.“, kombinierte Cooper und brachte es in Verbindung mit der scharfen Musterung, die er noch im Käfig auf der Kutsche seines jetzigen Kollegen Marshal Bliss von ihr erfahren hatte, „Deswegen sehen Sie sich jeden neuen Gefangenen, der in die Stadt kommt, so genau an.“  
Rachel atmete tief ein und wieder aus, ehe sie mit dem Kopf nickte und dies bestätigte: „Ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen darüber reden und ich kann nicht mit Ihnen darüber reden, Marshal Cooper. Und im Gegensatz zu Ihnen ist es mir auch nicht möglich, mich selbst auf die Suche nach meinen Dämonen zu machen. Vielleicht werden Sie eines Tages Erfolg haben und dann wird Richter Fenton mir zur Gerechtigkeit verhelfen, nach der ich mich sehne.“, ihr Lächeln hatte sie inzwischen verloren und wirkt verzweifelt, gar einsam, wie sie ihm gegenüber saß.  
Cooper wollte sie daran erinnern, dass es einfacher war, etwas zu finden, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte. Er erinnerte sich aber an ihre deutlichen Worte und wollte Rachel nicht noch einmal kränken, nachdem sie sich so sehr um ihn bemüht hatte. Vielleicht würde irgendwann die Gelegenheit kommen, über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Noch aber war er ein Fremder, dem man in der Stadt kaum vertraute, schließlich war das hier nicht St. Louis, und da konnte er kaum das Vertrauen der jungen Rachel erwarten. Deswegen beschloss er mit einem etwas unverfänglicheren Thema, das nicht weniger wichtig für seine Arbeit und auch das Erreichen seines persönlichen Ziels war, ein versöhnlicheres Ende ihres Gesprächs zu erreichen: „Richter Fenton scheint ein außergewöhnliches Ansehen in der Stadt zu genießen.“

Mit diesem Versuch hatte er Erfolg, denn das bezaubernde Lächeln kehrte vom einen auf den anderen Moment zurück in ihr Gesicht: „Oh ja, das tut er, Marshal. Das hat er sich hart erarbeitet. Sein Vorgänger war korrupt, aber Richter Fenton sorgt für die Einhaltung der Gesetze hier in Fort Grantm da sind wir auch bereit, über seine Fehler hinwegzusehen. Er ist ein guter Mensch und tut sein Bestes.“  
„Und wird damit ziemlich allein gelassen, wie mir scheint?“, erkundigte sich Cooper.  
„Nicht von den Menschen hier, aber von den Politikern und dem Präsidenten. Sie sind der erste neue Marshal seit einer Ewigkeit und an Ihrem Eintreffen hat die Regierung denkbar wenig Anteil. Und dass, obwohl so viele Leute hier herkommen, weil sie Land bekommen wollen.“  
„Das war auch mein Ziel, Miss Rachel.“, gestand Cooper, „Jedenfalls bevor man mich gehängt hat.“  
„Narben verändern unsere Pläne, Marshal Cooper. Ich bin hier gelandet und Sie sind es auch. Vielleicht war es unser Schicksal, hier in Fort Grant zu warten, bis der Herrgott uns eine neue Bestimmung gibt.“  
Wie aufs Stichwort zog sie eine Taschenuhr aus ihrer Schürze, die nicht recht zu ihr passen wollte, wie Cooper bemerkte. Sie erinnerte ihn an ein Exemplar, dass sein Vorgesetzter in St. Louis immer mit sich getragen hatte, mit dem Unterschied, dass die Rückseite dieser Uhr nicht der Stern eines Sheriffs zierte, sondern die verschnörkelten Initialen „PW“, über die sie sanft mit einem Finger strich, ganz so als sei damit eine besondere Erinnerung verbunden. Er wurde aus ihr nicht schlau, aus der rätselhaften Miss Rachel, die mit ihrer Erscheinung bestimmt keine Schwierigkeiten hätte, einen angesehenen Mann zu heiraten und sich mit ihrem Charakter sicher gegen einen solchen Ehemann würde behaupten können. Andererseits wirkte sie so verletzlich, ja vielleicht sogar verbittert, auch wenn sie sich große Mühe gab, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen und noch mehr Mühe, nichts darüber zu verraten. Richter Fenton hatte sie sich sicherlich anvertraut, was das besondere Verhältnis der beiden erklärte.  
Aus seinen Gedanken riss ihn Rachels Stimme: „Und noch etwas, Marshal Cooper: Richter Fenton schätzt Pünktlichkeit und wartet nicht gern. Sie sind am Mittag mit ihm verabredet, dann sollten Sie jetzt aufbrechen.“  
Cooper nickte, griff sich seinen Hut und stand auf. „Danke für das ausgezeichnete Frühstück, Miss Rachel.“, sagte er und wandte sich Richtung Tür. Als er neben ihr stand, beugte er sich herunter und küsste ihr sanft auf die Stirn: „Auf bald.“  
Ihr Lächeln vermischte sich daraufhin wieder mit jener Scheu, die er schon früher an ihr bemerkt hatte, blieb aber so bezaubernd, wie er es an ihr bewunderte: „Auf bald, Marshal Cooper und bitte passen Sie auf sich auf. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie bald unversehrt wieder begrüßen zu können.“  
Cooper tippte grüßend an seinen Hut und trat aus dem Geschäft auf die Straße hinaus, auf der das Leben von Fort Grant dem hohen Sonnenstand strotzte. Das war zwar nichts im Vergleich zu St. Louis, aber auch nicht das ruhige, ja einsame Leben auf einer eigenen Ranch, das er sich eigentlich erträumt hatte. Dennoch – allen Ereignissen der letzten Wochen und auch aller Ratlosigkeit zum Trotz, die sowohl der Richter als auch Miss Rachel in ihm auslösten – fühlte es sich so an, als habe er seine Bestimmung gefunden, jedenfalls für die nächste Zeit.


	3. Der alte Pechvogel: Mitgehangen, mitgefangen?

Mit ihrem gut gemeinten Rat hatte Rachel eindeutig richtig gelegen, denn er traf Richter Fenton nicht etwa in dessen Büro, sondern schon unruhig im Vorraum des Gerichts auf und ab laufend. „Da sind Sie ja, Cooper. Endlich, ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“, knurrte er anstelle einer Begrüßung.  
„Sie hatten Mittag vorgeschlagen, Sir, da bin ich natürlich von 12 Uhr ausgegangen.“, entgegnete Cooper dennoch ein wenig überrascht von der Ungeduld seines Gegenübers.  
„Ja doch, aber wenn ich 12 Uhr sage, dann erwarte ich Sie früher, damit wir dann um Punkt 12 am Ziel hätten sein können.“, entgegnete der und zog seine Krawatte gerade. Offenbar hatte auch er sich beeilen müssen, rechtzeitig von seinem – natürlich rein dienstlichen! - Besuch bei Madam Sophie zum Gericht zu kommen und genoss es nur, seinen neuen Untergebenen ein wenig zu maßregeln.  
„Ich werde es mir merken, Euer Ehren.“, versicherte Cooper und wandte sich wieder zur Tür. Wenn der Richter es schon eilig hatte, konnten sie auch gleich zum Gefängnis hinübergehen.  
„Nicht so wichtig, Cooper.“, versicherte Fenton allerdings und klopfte ihm beinahe väterlich auf die Schulter: „Hauptsache, Sie bringen mir die bösen Jungs und machen mir keinen schlechten Eindruck bei der Bevölkerung. Dieses Gericht hat einen Ruf zu verlieren, einen Ruf, den ich mühsam erarbeitet habe.“  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, Sir, ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen.“, versicherte Cooper.  
„Das weiß ich doch, Junge. Ich habe doch gesagt, ich habe Erkundigungen über Sie angestellt. Der Sheriff von St. Louis hätte sich sogar persönlich für Sie verbürgt, wenn ich es verlangt hätte.“, wurde ihm sogleich in gönnerhaftem Plauderton offenbart, während der klein gewachsene Richter sich alle Mühe gab, Schritt zu halten, „Sie haben dort Eindruck hinterlassen und ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie mein Angebot angenommen haben.“

 

Cooper brummte nur zustimmend, das hatte Richter Fenton ihm in der kurzen Zeit schon sehr oft gesagt und hier wie dort war es gar nicht sein Ziel, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und übertriebene Anerkennung dafür zu bekommen, seine Arbeit zu tun.  
„Ich meine das ernst, Cooper. Das hier ist nicht St. Louis, das hier ist der Wilde Westen. Und es wird noch schlimmer werden, wenn die Besiedlung freigegeben wird.“, insistierte sein Gesprächspartner.  
„Das ist mir bewusst, Sir. Das war ja auch mein Ziel. Aber jetzt habe ich eine ganz andere Rechnung zu begleichen.“  
„Unterstehen Sie sich!“, wurde der Ton des Richters plötzlich deutlich schärfer, „Ich habe Ihnen das von Anfang an gesagt: Die Rechnungen begleicht das Gericht, Sie werden diese Leute nur zu mir bringen. Ich will nicht noch einen Toten.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln stellte Cooper erleichtert fest, dass die staubige Straße gerade nicht von Passanten benutzt wurde und niemand diesen Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte. Das wäre seinem Ansehen als beinahe gelynchter Marshal, der erst vor kurzem in die Stadt gekommen war, wohl nicht gerade förderlich gewesen.  
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, Richter Fenton. Sie haben doch die Zeugenaussagen gelesen, die Sheriff Calhoun aufgenommen hat?”, versicherte er noch einmal, dass er es nicht auf Selbstjustiz abgesehen hatte. Er war ein Mann des Gesetzes und das galt erst recht, nachdem er den Anschlag auf sein Leben wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte, auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, dass es ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung verschafft hatte, einen von den Dreckskerlen eigenhändig zu erschießen. Aber das musste der Richter ja auch nicht erfahren, er würde es ihm nur falsch auslegen, wie es die meisten Rechtsverdreher taten, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot.  
„Ich muss die Zeugenaussagen nicht lesen, Cooper. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie ein ehrlicher Kerl sind, sonst hätte ich Ihnen den Stern nicht gegeben, der da an ihrer Brust steckt.“, führte der Richter aus, „Aber von Zeit zu Zeit braucht jeder Mann des Gesetzes einen Hinweis darauf, dass es nicht seine Aufgabe ist, zu rächen, sondern durchzusetzen, was ihm das Gesetz gebietet. Präsident Harrison und der Kongress in Washington zahlen zwar ausgezeichnet, aber auch unregelmäßig und stellen uns unmögliche Aufgaben. Wir müssen trotzdem unser Bestes geben und verdienen uns damit jede Dime hart. Ich erwarte nichts Geringeres auch von Ihnen.“  
„Wie gesagt, Sir“, wiederholte Cooper, „ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen.“  
„Sehr gut. Dann können wir ja jetzt den unangenehmen Teil angehen.“, der Richter deutete zur rechten Seite

Überrascht musste Cooper feststellen, dass sie das Gefängnis während des Austausches bereits erreicht hatten. Eilig grüßte er den Wachmann mit einer Handbewegung an die Krempe seines Hutes, ehe er diesen abnahm und hinter dem Richter durch die Tür trat.  
Dabei wäre er beinahe in Fenton hineingelaufen, der direkt hinter der Tür stehen geblieben und gerade dabei war, ein Tuch aus der Tasche zu ziehen.  
„Brauchen Sie kein Tuch, Cooper?“, fragte er gepresst und unterdrückte ein Husten, „Dort drinnen stinkt es doch erbärmlich.“  
„Ich habe hier einige Tage verbracht, Richter Fenton, da werde ich den Gestank jetzt auch aushalten.“, lachte Cooper auf und erinnerte den Richter an seine Anfänge in Fort Grant und hakte dann nach: „Aber warum haben Sie den Mann denn nicht in ihr Büro bringen lassen?“  
Nun war es Richter Fenton, der auflachte: „Und ihm wohl möglich noch einen Kaffee anbieten, um nett zu plaudern? Was ich will, werden wir wohl schnell erfahren, der Rest ist etwas für das Gerichtsverfahren. Ich habe noch genug andere Dinge zu erledigen.“  
„Wenn Sie nichts wesentliches ermitteln wollen, warum haben Sie mich dann hier her bestellt?“, erkundigte sich Cooper verständnislos.  
„Sie sollen mir den Burschen identifizieren, damit ich auch etwas mit ihm anfangen kann.“, wurde er aufgeklärt, während sein Gesprächspartner zwar den Vorraum Richtung der Hafträume durchquerte, plötzlich aber auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, die Nase rümpfte und einen Wachmann ansprach: „Bringen Sie uns den Alten, Green.“  
Der Uniformierte nickte und verschwand im Durchgang, hinter dem der Haftraum lag. Wenig später hörte man ihn „He Alter, herkommen!“ blaffen, ehe ein schweres Schloss geöffnet wurde und ein metallenes Quietschen durch das Aufschwingen der Metalltür erklang, sofort gefolgt vom lauten Knallen, als sie Sekunden später kraftvoll wieder zugeschlagen wurde.

Als der Wächter schließlich mit dem Gefangenen zurückkam, pfiff Cooper überrascht. Der vorgeführte Gefangene machte seinem Spitznamen alle Ehre, sah aber wesentlich mitgenommener aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Sie erkennen ihn wieder, Marshal Cooper?“, wollte Richter Fenton ungeduldig wissen.  
„Ja, ich erkenne ihn wieder. Er war dabei, aber...“, weiter kam er nicht, sondern wurde von der zittrigen Stimme des alten Mannes unterbrochen.  
„Sie erinnern sich an mich, Marshal?“, es klang erleichtert, aber auch sehr verzweifelt, „Erinnern Sie sich auch daran, dass ich das nicht wollte? Ich --- Ich wollte nicht, das man sie hängt!“  
Cooper hatte wenig Grund, Mitleid mit dem Gefangenen zu haben, schließlich war er nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Als er davon gehört hatte, dass sich einer der neun gestellt hatte, war das mit einem Gefühl der Genugtuung verbunden gewesen und er hatte sich geradezu gefreut, einem der Beteiligten nun unter gänzlich anderen Vorzeichen zu begegnen. Der Anblick des älteren Mannes in erbärmlichem Zustand, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte und vom Wachmann eher gestützt und nicht wirklich festgehalten werden musste, löste aber genau das bei ihm aus, zumal er sich tatsächlich an dessen Versuch erinnerte, seine Kumpanen umzustimmen.  
„Ich erinnere mich auch daran, Mister...“, setzte er also zu einer Beruhigung an.  
„Mein Name ist Jenkins, Sir. Als ich gehört habe, dass ein Marshal mit Narbe am Hals Reno erschossen hat, da wusste ich, dass sie den falschen gehängt haben. Ich...“  
„Sie waren dabei, Mr Jenkins. Sie haben Marshal Cooper mit aufgehangen, wollten ihn lynchen.“, unterbrach ihn Fenton lautstark.  
„Ich war dabei, Euer Ehren. Aber ich habe den anderen gesagt, dass wir das nicht tun sollten. Ich war dafür, ihn hierher zu bringen, zu Ihnen, damit er eine Chance bekommt!“, Jenkins sah geradezu flehend in Coopers Richtung, „Ich wollte das alles nicht“, ergänzte er mit feuchten Augen.  
„Das glaube ich Ihnen, Mr Jenkins.“, versicherte Cooper.  
„Sie waren dabei, Jenkins, das allein ist schlimm genug. Wenn es Ihnen wirklich leid tut, dann nennen Sie uns die Namen der Männer, die dafür mit Ihnen verantwortlich sind und sagen uns, wo wir Sie finden können.“, unterbrach Fenton aber auch diesen Austausch mit einem Knurren, „Je schneller wir die Namen haben, desto schneller kann ich Ihren Fall an den Staatsanwalt weitergeben. Ich gehe doch nicht davon aus, dass Sie länger als irgendwie nötig hier hausen wollen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen sind, Euer Ehren, ich habe Sie seit der Aktion nicht mehr gesehen. Hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr damit zu tun haben möchte!“, beteuerte der alte Mann sichtlich nervös. Er traf damit beim Richter aber auf taube Ohren, der verlangte abermals: „Die Namen, nennen Sie uns die Namen!“  
„Captain Wilson, Miller, Stone, Maddow, Tommy, Loomis und Blackfoot“, zählte Jenkins auf und atmete schwer.  
„Geht doch.“, Fenton nickte zufrieden und zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche, um sich die Namen zu notieren, um deren Wiederholung und Präzisierung er Jenkins nunmehr geschäftsmäßig bat, ehe er den Wachmann anwies: „Sie können ihn wieder zurückbringen, Green.“   
Jenkins hob eine Hand und wandte sich abermals in Coopers Richtung: „Vergeben Sie mir, Marshal Cooper. Vergeben Sie einem alten Mann, der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war und nicht genug getan hat, um die Tragödie zu verhindern!“, bat er eindringlich und konnte jetzt auch die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und lies sich widerstandslos abführen.  
„Kommen Sie, Cooper, wir haben hier nichts mehr zu tun!“, kommandierte der Richter weiter, wenn er es auch in einem deutlich freundlicheren Ton verpackte. Cooper folgte, musste die Eindrücke erst einmal verarbeiten.

Kaum standen sie vor dem Gefängnis und die Außentür war hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen worden, atmete Fenton erleichtert in tiefen Atemzügen und klopfte Cooper auf die Schulter: „Der Herr sorgt für die seinigen, wenn sie Ihre Arbeit tun. Gratulation.“  
„Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Sir?“, nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er sich über den Richter wundern musste.  
„Nicht so bescheiden, Junge, Sie sind ein Teufelskerl. Wir haben die Namen, ich kann Haftbefehle ausstellen und der Staatsanwalt den alten Jenkins anklagen. Er wird schon bald seine gerechte Strafe bekommen, weil Sie gezeigt haben, dass der Arm des Gesetzes lang ist. Kein Krimineller ist sicher vor dem Gesetz, diese Botschaft habe ich Ihnen zu verdanken.“, folgte die leidenschaftlich vorgetragene Erklärung.  
„Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie ein bisschen zu hart mit dem armen Jenkins ins Gericht gegangen sind?“, hakte Cooper nachdenklich nach, stieß damit aber abermals auf Unverständnis.  
„Er hat gesungen wie ein Vögelchen und wir können ihm den Prozess machen, was wollen Sie mehr?“, fragte Fenton überrascht und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, „Er wollte Sie lynchen, Cooper, da haben Sie doch wohl wegen der paar Krokodilstränen nicht plötzlich Mitleid?“  
„Das klingt, als hätten Sie ihn bereits verurteilt.“, rutschte es Cooper heraus, ehe er sich der Tragweite dieses Vorwurfs bewusst geworden war. Die fiel ihm auf, als Richter Fenton ihn aus voller Kehle anfuhr: „Das unterstellen Sie mir nicht, Marshall Cooper! Nicht mir, oder geben Sie mir sofort diesen Stern zurück.“  
„Verzeihen Sie, Richter Fenton!“, beeilte er sich daraufhin kleinlaut mit einer Entschuldigung, musste aber eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers warten.   
Als sie kam, hatte der Richter seine Selbstbeherrschung wiedergewonnen: „Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen warum, Cooper, aber ich merke, dass Ihnen diese Sache nahe geht. Da sagen wir manchmal unüberlegte Dinge.“, der Ton war versöhnlich, wenn auch noch nicht wieder so freundschaftlich wie zuvor, „Aber ich verurteile niemanden. Über Schuld und Unschuld entscheidet die Jury in einem Verfahren, das ich nach allen Regeln des Gesetzes fair leiten werde. Und ich werde mir von niemandem unterstellen lassen, dass ich meine Aufgabe nicht ernst nehme. Ganz besonders nicht von Ihnen, Cooper, denn ich mag Sie.“  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht, Richter Fenton. Ich habe bloß sagen wollen...“, setzte der zu einer Erklärung an. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, denn Richter Fenton ließ ihn seine Bedenken gar nicht aussprechen: „Unsere Gefangenen erhalten zwei Mal am Tag eine ausreichende Mahlzeit, eine Stunde Hofgang bei guter Führung und einmal in der Woche sieht ein Arzt nach Ihnen. Wir foltern sie nicht und wir gewähren Ihnen den Schutz eines gesetzmäßigen Verfahrens. Wenn ein Mann unschuldig ist, kommt er frei, dafür sind Sie das beste Beispiel. Jenkins aber hat gestanden und Sie haben ihn erkannt.“, erinnerte er Cooper eindringlich, „Ich werde jetzt wieder zurück an die Arbeit gehen, damit sich die Verfahren nicht unnötig verzögern. Und ich denke, Sie sollten morgen aufbrechen, vielleicht finden Sie ja einen Hinweis auf die verbliebenen sieben. Bis dahin ruhen Sie sich aus, Cooper, Sie sehen aus, als ob sie es gebrauchen könnten.“  
Da war er wieder, der gönnerhaft-freundschaftliche Richter Adam Fenton, der sich um seine Leute sorgte und sich nun gut gelaunt in Richtung seines Büros verabschiedete.


End file.
